zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Liam
Liam Allen-Miller is a former member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu along with Matt, Pat and Woolie and eternal Employee of the Month. He was the fourth official member, debuting during the old school playthrough of Metroid Fusion, which he single-handedly saved by trolling the SA-X with masterful skill. On December 23, 2016, Liam announced that he was leaving the Super Best Friends due to health concerns with his anxiety. After leaving the Best Friends, Liam started a new Twitter account, Twitch account and YouTube channel called 『RISING SUPERSTREAM』. His former Twitter account is @2BFLiam, his unused Tumblr account is vanillanachos, and his old Twitch account is 2BFLiam. __TOC__ Description Liam was the fourth member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. Out of the four Best Friends, Liam is easily the least talkative and the most nervous. He is quite skilled at video games and has only exhibited noticeable salt on camera in the Pacific Rim video. He has however never been part of any Super Best Friends Brawl to date, either due to declining invites or because of being unlikely to catch up in the standings. According to Pat, Liam hasn't been in any Brawls because it would ruin the dumb bullshit of a three man fight. Liam's most distinctive feature is his obsession for all things Japanese such as Japanese video games, food and anime and has been repeatedly referred to as a "weeaboo" because of this. A running gag in the series is that whenever something remotely related to anime is brought up or seen, Liam is quickly considered to be related somehow. It was revealed during the Chrono Trigger playthrough that Liam and Woolie have a strange, almost-bordering-on-too-close relationship. Liam refers to Woolie as "Big Papa" and Woolie refers to Liam as "saucy" frequently and it freaks Matt and Pat out. Known Aliases *Rising Super Star Liam *Azure Dream *Gentleman Ghost *The Most Nervous Best Friend *Vita *Gun-Jumper Liam *Camper Liam *Liam-Senpai *John Cena *Punished Liam *Liam the Traitor *Liam the Betrayer *UnCenable *Rocky *Young Lima Bean *Vita Animeface *Smash Champion of the World *Princess Vita *Potato Potatord *Who *REDACTED *Lime Quotes See the rest at the Liam's Quotes page Trivia *Liam's birthday is July 6th, 1992, making him the youngest human member of the Zaibatsu. *Much to the surprise of the other Best Friends, Liam grew up on a farm, and likes to hunt. *Liam hates a lot of movies, including Looper and The Hobbit. Matt has mentioned that Liam is angry he told everyone this. *It's revealed on Old School Playthrough Metroid Fusion that he hurt his wrist playing Kid Icarus: Uprising for too long. This explains why he was wearing a brace on it during the New Super Troll Bros: FUCK U playthrough. *Liam's slot in the character select screen of later Super Best Friends Brawl episodes portray him with characters from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/K-On! K-ON!] in the background, referencing his obsession of the anime which is often used as a joke among the rest of the Best Friends. *Liam worked QA until working the channel full time. *According to Matt in the Grand Theft Auto V episode, Liam is always the employee of the month out of the Best Friends Zaibatsu. *According to Pat in episode five of the Ride to Hell episode 5 Let's Play, Liam "HATES" Resident Evil. Having only played RE1 (pre-remake), RE0 and RE1 remake, Liam is not a fan of the Resident Evil series. In the RE4 LP, however, Matt claims that Liam told him that he has played RE4 more times than Pat has, and proves this by revealing a couple of hidden features in that LP. See the rest at Liam's Trivia page Gallery Liam1.png|Liam at the Zelda Orchestra Symphony bestfriends4eva.jpg Def Jam Liam.png Mailbag 6.png|Liam receives the Gurren Lagann box set heartbreak.png|Liam's goodbye See the rest at Liam's Gallery page. Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Liam